


Feels like Forever

by Snixerz99



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Brotherly Love, Chloe Decker Finds Out, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Constipated Amenadiel, Emotionally Constipated Lucifer, Episode Related, Familial Relationship, Gen, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs a Hug, No pairings - Freeform, Protective Amenadiel, Protective Chloe Decker, Season 1 episode 7 Wingman, Season/Series 01, and i decided it was gunna be me, someone just needs to give this repressed asshole a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snixerz99/pseuds/Snixerz99
Summary: Everyone was transfixed except for Lucifer himself.What had started out as a minor, inconvenient pressure on his shoulders has turned into the most excruciating pain Lucifer had ever felt in his entire existence; and that was saying something. He was Lucifer Morningstar, the fallen angel. Prince of Darkness. Ruler of Hell. If anyone knew the worst, gut-wrenching types of pain, it was him.Yet, in this moment, Lucifer felt as though every atom of his being was being torn apart and thrown back together again in an endless cycle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BookDragon44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon44/gifts).



> *Disclaimer*: This takes place in season 1 episode 8 titled ‘Wingman’ about ¾ into the episode. This is sort of AU in the way that the wings at the auction that Lucifer and Amenadiel find are actually Lucifer’s wings instead of the replicas they found in the episode. Also, they have an effect on everyone except for Detective Decker and Amenadiel. At least, for the purposes of this fic that is. One last note, this is mostly a hurt/comfort fic with more of a familial relationship aspect, so there isn’t going to be any Lucifer pining after Chloe.
> 
> I do not own Lucifer (TV) or any of its characters and definitely do not profit from this.

Putting the rim of the cool glass to his lips, Lucifer swept his gaze across the room. He took in the different types of people gathered for all of the fraudulent items being auctioned. Lucifer’s eyes fell on his brother, Amenadiel, who was looking skeptically at the items on his right. 

The silence that enveloped them seemed a mix between awkward and comfortable. Their banter had always been somewhat barbed, but they never went out of their way to hurt each other. So it was a surprise when their bickering gave way to lighthearted reminiscing as they criticized the so-called missing links to the Chains of Saint Peter. 

Lucifer felt the curl of unknown emotion swirl through his chest. His newfound mortality was still surprising him and the confusing emotions were just the beginning of it. The closest comparison Lucifer could draw was a sort of kinship with Amenadiel, though he would rather stab himself then admit to it out loud. 

Amenadiel looked as though he were sharing these thoughts, as he was avoiding eye contact by blankly staring at the stage that was further ahead of them. Lucifer wasn’t complaining. He was literally the last person who wanted to verbalize these ‘feelings’. 

It was then that Chloe came up on his left warning him about how the FBI was going to raid the auction and how they needed to leave immediately. She was then interrupted by the unveiling of several items, but what really held everyone’s attention were Lucifer’s wings as they gave off an ironically angelic glow. 

Everyone was transfixed except for Lucifer himself. 

What had started out as a minor, inconvenient pressure on his shoulders has turned into the most excruciating pain Lucifer had ever felt in his entire existence; and that was saying something. He was Lucifer Morningstar, the fallen angel. Prince of Darkness. Ruler of Hell. If anyone knew the worst, gut-wrenching types of pain, it was him. 

Yet, in this moment, Lucifer felt as though every atom of his being was being torn apart and thrown back together again in an endless cycle. He didn’t know exactly how his body was reacting to this onslaught, but all he could do was look for Amenadiel. He may or may not have uttered the word ‘brother’ but Lucifer couldn’t really concentrate on any particular thing at one time. 

He figured he was making a scene, what with the unexpected outburst, but everyone except for Detective Decker and Amenadiel were in some sort of trance, focused only on his wings. None of the other patrons noticed as Lucifer collapsed to the floor and began writhing in pain; limbs becoming spastic as time went on. 

Detective Decker was completely taken aback at the display, standing still in shock as she watched him. It was only when Amenadiel jumped to Lucifer’s side that Chloe snapped out of her stupor and tried to help. 

Amenadiel was frantic, hands grazing over every inch of Lucifer as if to pinpoint the origin of the torture that Lucifer must obviously be feeling. He couldn’t find anything though, as he stared into Lucifer’s unseeing eyes. 

Apart from the initial shout Lucifer had let out when the pain began, he had remained oddly silent throughout this entire occurrence. It was as if there wasn’t enough oxygen in his lungs to get as much as a whisper out of his mouth. If anything, that made this all the more troubling because there was nothing verbal to accompany the display. 

“Lucifer look at me, please! Please! What’s wrong? I need you to speak!” Amenadiel begged, looking back and forth between Lucifer and his wings. This sudden concern for Lucifer was slightly surprising, given the circumstances, but Amenadiel pushed that thought aside. He would have to examine that later. 

“I…c-can’t...br-reathe...” Lucifer choked out, face going red from exertion. Suddenly, his back arched off the floor and Lucifer gave the most ear-splitting scream, which made Detective Decker cover her ears as tears streamed down her face. 

“It…h-hurts…” Lucifer ground out between clenched teeth. Detective Decker looked expectantly at Amenadiel, as if he might have the solution but he was almost as lost as she was. He craned his head to peer over the crowd at the Lucifer’s wings and he couldn’t believe his eyes. 

Within a glass case that took up an astounding amount of the stage, Amenadiel witnessed in horror the way Lucifer’s wings were mounted. There seemed to be fairly thick iron nails going through Lucifer’s wings at regular intervals and two glorified bear traps holding the wings in place. 

It would seem that the unveiling of the wings triggered some latent reaction to the gruesome treatment of Lucifer’s wings. Why Lucifer didn’t feel anything until he could clearly see the wings was a mystery to Amenadiel. One that would have to wait until they helped Lucifer.

As Chloe stayed by Lucifer’s side, trying and failing to comfort him, Amenadiel slowed the movement of time around them. By the time most of the room was mostly frozen, Amenadiel had vanished and reappeared behind the auctioneer and gotten a hold of the unknowingly thick velvet curtain that was used to shield the case. 

Quickly throwing the curtain over the case and being sure to cover every bit of it, Amenadiel sneered at the auctioneer. He would have to deal with him later. Right now, Amenadiel needed to get Lucifer as far away from this case as possible. 

Finally chancing a glance at Lucifer and the Detective, he noticed that Lucifer had finally found relief from the waves of agony and was heaving on the floor next to a petrified Detective Decker. It wasn’t until that moment that Amenadiel noticed he had yet to normalize the movement of time. 

As Lucifer laid there, behind the crowd of would-be bidders, Amenadiel circled the auctioneer while slowly returning the passage of time to normal. When time was restored, Amenadiel stood scowling at the cruel man who had stolen his brother’s wings and dared to mutilate them in such a manner. 

In the blink of an eye, all that was left of the man was a rather microscopic scorch mark on the ground, though no one was the wiser. Traveling quickly to Lucifer’s side, Amenadiel took hold of his brother in one arm and the Detective in the other and flew them to Lucifer’s penthouse, not giving a second thought to the crowd he had left in confusion.

~

As Amenadiel loosened his grip on Lucifer and the Detective, Lucifer dropped limply to the floor. Amenadiel scrambled to pick him up again, this time in a more ‘bridal carry’ fashion, which would have been hilarious had it been in any other situation. While Amenadiel walked Lucifer to his bed, Amenadiel inspected Lucifer and found some worrying signs.

There were sweat droplets on Luci’s brow, his face was still a bit flushed, and his body seemed to be shaking, even while Luci was unconscious. All of these signs only went to show the intensity of the situation. Amenadiel doubts that anyone else would have been able to withstand half of what Luci went through without howling. Imagine taking every ounce of agony and somehow remaining silent throughout the whole ordeal. 

It was completely unfathomable. 

While Amenadiel tried and failed to process these things, it had completely slipped his mind that he had had two ‘passengers’, not just one. Decker was staring wide-eyed at Amenadiel and slowly glancing at her surroundings, not being able to comprehend when and how she ended up in Lucifer’s penthouse. 

“I really don’t care to explain the situation because I have higher priorities.” Amenadiel stated bluntly. He went about making Lucifer as comfortable as possible by clearing the bed of his mussed up sheets and beginning to unbutton Lucifer’s dress shirt. 

“What exactly do you think you are doing?” Chloe questioned, finally accepting that she won’t understand anything for now. 

“For some reason, Lucifer is running a very high fever. I need to cool him down as soon as possible.” Amenadiel explained while removing first, Lucifer’s suit jacket, and then the white button up. 

As Amenadiel pushed the shirt down over Lucifer’s shoulders, he caught a glimpse of the scars on his back and he felt as though he had been drenched in ice cold water. Dread pooled in his stomach as Amenadiel turned Luci so his back was facing both Amenadiel and Chloe. 

The sight that awaited them had Amenadiel gulping and Detective Decker running for the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. 

What had once been healed and gruesome scars, where Lucifer commanded Mazikeen to carve out his wings, were open gashes that started at Lucifer’s collarbones and reached all the way down to his lower back. They were oozing blackened blood at a sluggish pace and you could see down to the bones of Lucifer’s ribcage.

It truly was a grizzly sight that made Amenadiel understand Decker’s need to run. Had Amenadiel not been an angel, he would have done the same. But he had to fix this somehow. 

Unbeknownst to Lucifer, it was Amenadiel’s fault that he was in this position. What brought them to this exact moment was the rallying together of Mazikeen and Amenadiel. Both of them wanted Lucifer to return to Hell so badly, they really hadn’t thought about the effect it might have on Lucifer himself. 

And here they were: Lucifer unconscious, Amenadiel having no idea how to care for him, Detective Decker is hiding in the restroom, and Mazikeen is nowhere in sight. 

“Detective Decker! At least make yourself useful and get Mazikeen.” Amenadiel hollered over his shoulder, not daring to turn away from Lucifer. Decker peaked out of the doorway to the bathroom connected to Lucifer’s bedroom and nodded. She then sprinted to the elevator with her eyes closed and almost ran into the bar before slamming the elevator button. 

Amenadiel leveled a scowl in her direction just as the elevator doors closed. Turning to Lucifer, Amenadiel held him up by his upper arms and decided to try and wake him. 

“Lucifer? Lucifer we need you to try and wake up. Lucifer?” Amenadiel whispered, although there was no one around to hear but the two of them. Amenadiel didn’t want to admit it, but he wouldn’t be caught dead begging his brother, although he might not have a choice in the matter. 

“Lucifer…pl-please we need you to wake up. We-… I need you to wake up.” Amenadiel pleaded. While he continued trying to wake him, he hadn’t noticed that his hand was getting dangerously close to the gash on Lucifer’s left shoulder. It wasn’t until Amenadiel saw Lucifer’s eyelids flutter and body flinch away from his hand that he realized he was hurting him. 

Lucifer’s eyes snapped open and he began grinding his teeth to prevent himself from screaming. Amenadiel removed his right hand from Lucifer’s left shoulder but kept a firm hold on Lucifer’s right shoulder. 

“Forgive me, brother. I had no intention of further aggravating your wounds.” Amenadiel mumbled, knowing well that Lucifer wouldn’t catch the double meaning to the apology. 

“Why does it still hurt, brother?’ Lucifer ground out. He was beginning to shake more now that he was conscious, which only made things worse. The shaking caused Lucifer’s back to move slightly, but even that minor movement made the pain all the more unbearable. The only good to come of this was the fact that the pain wasn’t exponentially worse due to Lucifer no longer being in the presence of his tortured wings. The pain was only coming from the re-opened wounds on his back, which might make it easier to fix. 

One of the many problems present was the fact that Amenadiel had no idea where to begin to look for a solution. He had never encountered this type of situation before, and he hoped he never would again. 

But where does that leave Lucifer?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million thanks to my beta BookDragon44.

As Amenadiel sat there, looking into Lucifer’s pain-filled eyes, they both heard the ding that indicated that someone was arriving on the elevator. Amenadiel turned a glare on the elevator doors just as they opened to reveal Maze, mid-monologue.

“...can’t even have a good time without some stupid human-” Maze cut herself off when she saw what horror was right in front of her. Her gaze fell onto Lucifer’s back and her eyes widened slightly. She then glowered at Amenadiel and, with a running start, charged at him.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!” Mazikeen shrieked. In a matter of moments, she had both of her demon blades out; one at the back of Amenadiel’s neck and the other pressing into his throat.

Due to Maze’s sudden outburst, Amenadiel was forced to remove his hold on Lucifer, which caused a choked gasp to fall from his lips as he slumped forward on his bed. 

“I do not care what you think I did but if you are not here to help him then LEAVE!” bellowed Amenadiel, as if talking down to a child. 

Maze reluctantly let go of Amenadiel and rushed to Lucifer’s side and tried to help him sit up without disturbing his wounds. 

“What. Happened.” Maze gritted out, jaw clenched with pure ire. Maze couldn’t help but be extremely aggressive as she began to think about her part in all of this. But, she had to focus on helping Lucifer, not wallowing in her own guilt.

“We were at an underground auction that had been rumored to be selling Lucifer’s wings. As were going to apprehend the auctioneer, he unveiled the wings but they had some sort of effect on Lucifer. I slowed time to be able cover them again but Lucifer was still convulsing on the floor. Now, I realize he was in an enormous amount of pain. So, I brought Detective Decker and Lucifer here.” Amenadiel recounted monotonously, as though reading out of a phone book. 

“That’s why Decker ran out of Lux?” Maze questioned, some of the pieces finally falling into place. Decker had seen her out-drinking some guy at the bar and told her she needed to go up to the penthouse. Maze just chalked it up to Lucifer needing some kind of errand done. Now, recalling how Decker scurried out of the nightclub, Maze wanted to rip her to shreds. 

How could the detective just abandon Lucifer in his time of need? After all he had done for her? As Maze’s blood began to boil, she focused on Amenadiel again and began thinking of how to remedy this situation. 

“Go downstairs and get the first aid kit from behind the bar. And hurry!” Maze demanded. 

In a gust of wind, Amenadiel was gone and Maze was left alone with Lucifer. She rearranged herself on his bed so she could examine the gashes on his back. She knew that this is where his wings had been because she had been the one to cut them off when Lucifer decided he wanted to stay in Los Angeles. What she couldn’t understand is why being in the presence of Lucifer’s old angel wings had caused this? 

All those years ago, when Maze had used her demon blades to remove the wings, Lucifer hadn’t even flinched. He never even made a sound as she hacked them off and then bandaged him up, for appearances. 

And this wasn’t the first time since then that Lucifer had seen his wings. There was a reason he kept them so close, in a storage container of all places. Lucifer would have his days where he would drink entirely way too much, play a couple sad songs on his piano, and then be gone for hours on end. But Maze always kept track of him, otherwise she couldn't call herself Lucifer's protector, now could she?

Lucifer would go to the storage container, bottle of whiskey in hand, and just stand there, blankly staring at them. Whether he was reminiscing on days past or working on a plan to get revenge, Maze never knew. She wouldn’t allow herself to speculate like that. 

Maze was jolted out of her thoughts as Amenadiel pressed a white plastic box into her hands. 

“What took you so long? I thought you angels could fly?” Maze tossed over her shoulder, not wanting to meet Amenadiel’s eyes. Her tone was much more subdued, because of the unexpected reflection she was doing. Amenadiel ignored her quip and moved to Lucifer’s right side to hold him up.

Lucifer was conscious, but barely. He had yet to utter a single word, which was obviously very unlike him. One of Lucifer’s key features were his witty one-liners and complete disregard of a filter when in conversation. 

Amenadiel searched Lucifer’s gaze for any kind of recognition of the situation, but all he did was stare out of his bedroom window, eyes glazed over with pain. Amenadiel could admit that in recent times, he hadn’t been the best older brother to Lucifer, especially when you factor in his attempt at shoving Lucifer back into hell. But, Amenadiel didn’t recognize this person beside him. The brother he knew was so resilient and would laugh in the face of pain. 

How were they going to help him? How were they going to bring Lucifer back to his old self?

These were the thought racing through Amenadiel’s minds as he watched Maze open several small jars containing balms and creams. Just as Maze raised her hand, covered with a gel of some sort, she looked at Amenadiel expectantly. 

“I’m going to need you to hold down his arms and maybe his legs.” Maze said flatly, as though asking someone to pass the salt. Amenadiel looked at her with a quirked eyebrow, not knowing how bad this could be. 

“Now! I need you to do it NOW!” shouted Maze, forgetting how close she was to Lucifer. He flinched in response to Maze’s yelling, which prompted Amenadiel to do as she asked. 

What Amenadiel hadn’t expected was for Maze to immediately rub her hand down Lucifer’s bare back, to spread the remedies on the wounds. Although she did it quickly, it didn’t stop the cry of agony from leaving Lucifer’s lips. 

Both Maze and Amenadiel thought that Lucifer would have some kind of physical reaction, like flailing or, at least, flinching. 

Nothing. 

The only response Lucifer had to the knowingly painful application of antibiotics was his initial cry and, now, his silent wimpers. Maze and Amenadiel knew they would have preferred to have Lucifer yelling, screaming, and fighting back against the pain. Not the simple, wordless acceptance of it, as though he deserves it. 

Maze continued applying layer after layer until, finally, she pulled out a needle and thread. 

“What are you doing? What would you possibly use that for?” Amenadiel questioned, an undertone of panic filling his voice. It was obvious Amenadiel hadn’t paid much attention to the human customs involved in healing. 

“Don’t worry. I need to stitch him up so that the wounds can close and heal. Haven’t you ever seen Grey’s Anatomy before?” Maze explained, trying to lighten the mood. She couldn’t believe that she was trying to cheer up Amenadiel, of all beings, but his uncharacteristic worry was making her uncomfortable. 

“Why isn’t he healing? Why does he need all of these human solutions?” Amenadiel rushed out, not understanding why Lucifer Morningstar, a celestial being, needed to be treated as a common human. Is this how far he has fallen? 

Amenadiel’s downward spiral was halted by Maze’s stilted explanation. 

“Well, if you even cared about him, you would know that that detective makes him vulnerable. We don’t know why but obviously, it’s a problem.” 

Maze really didn’t want to go into specifics because Amenadiel shouldn’t care. He shouldn’t care about Lucifer’s well-being or his emotional state or anything. Why does he seem to care now? Is there something in it for him? This train of thought brought Maze back to the secret pact they shared in regards to the wings. 

Mazikeen really regretted getting involved with the angel, now that the effects are so extreme. Maybe, if Maze had just listened to Lucifer and dealt with the idea of staying in L.A. permanently, then none of this would have happened. 

“So, because Detective Decker was there with Lucifer, he was mortal when the wings were unveiled?” Amenadiel said, thinking aloud, though not expecting an answer. 

“Well if I knew that, we wouldn’t be here, would we?” Maze spit out, her anger winning out over any other emotion. 

“Arguing won’t help this situation. I am trying to find a way to help Lucifer because he is my brother and I do care about him. Why wouldn’t I care about him?” Amenadiel shot back. He immediately regretted voicing the last question because he knew how Mazikeen could interpret things. The words erupted from Maze before Amenadiel could defend himself.

“Of course you care about him? OF COURSE? YOU WERE PLOTTING ON THROWING HIM IN HELL SO YOU WOULDN’T HAVE TO RULE IT YOURSELF!?” she howled, taking offense on behalf of Lucifer. Maze let the words sink in instead of going on a rampage because she could tell she had hit a nerve. Amenadiel’s face, once pensive, crumbled under the truth in her words. He knew that this was his goal. Up until this point, he had been planning to use any means necessary to put Lucifer back but now, he didn’t even know what to do in the next ten minutes. 

“Huh. I thought so. Now, will you help me give him some meds and lay him down?” Maze conceded, knowing that she needed Amenadiel if she was going to accomplish all of this without hurting Lucifer again. What they hadn’t realized while Maze finished up the sutures was that Lucifer had fallen into a daze between sleep and consciousness. 

Maze tossed the first aid kit at Amenadiel while she headed to the bar near the elevator. Amenadiel took out a bottle labeled ‘Vicodin’ and decided that this must have been what Maze meant for him to grab. Maze came back and sat down on Lucifer’s left side again with what appeared to be a very expensive and very old bottle of whiskey. Amenadiel sent her an inquiring look, knowing that there would be some kind of consequence to mixing medication with alcohol. 

“What? Decker is gone so this won’t have the same effect on him as it would a human.” Maze answered, as though the answer were obvious. Amenadiel began to lift Lucifer by his shoulders so that he was sitting upright, but he still didn’t stir. 

Maze, holding the whiskey in her lap and the pain medication in her right hand, she turned Lucifer’s face towards her with her left hand. 

“Lucifer? I need you to wake up. You need to take these. Lucifer?” Maze stated, her words getting slightly more frantic with each moment that passed. As she looked more closely at Lucifer’s face, she found that he still had sweat on his brow and that his breathing was more shallow than usual. She began lightly tapping his cheek with her palm, trying to rouse him with physical contact instead. 

His eyes fluttered open for a second, but then they closed again. 

“Lucifer, I’m serious. Stop playing.” Maze reprimanded, hoping that he was just milking his condition for all it’s worth. Still, there was no other reaction. She hit him a little harder on the cheek but to no avail. 

“Lucifer!” she shrieked, and then full on back-handed him across the face. 

“Maze!? What do you think you’re doing?” Amenadiel demanded, not understanding her need for violence. It was at that moment that Lucifer’s eyes shot open, surprisingly clear. 

“What in the hell was that for Mazikeen?” Lucifer retorted as he brought his hand up to rub at his abused cheekbone. 

“See? It worked. And he’s talking. Your welcome.” Maze said matter-of-factly. At this response, Lucifer’s brow crinkled in confusion, not knowing the circumstance regarding the slap. With Lucifer still somewhat dazed, Maze shoved the Vicodin into his free hand and the tossed the whiskey into his lap. 

“Take that and wash it down with the good whiskey. You’ll thank me later.” And with that, Maze stood up from the mattress and sauntered toward the elevator, knowing that she didn’t want to be there for whatever ‘heartfelt conversation’ would follow Lucifer’s awakening. As Maze entered the waiting elevator, Lucifer tried to follow her with his gaze and ended up turning his back in just the wrong way. 

Lucifer gritted his teeth as he returned to his original position and decided to heed Maze’s instructions. While he opened up the pill bottle, he looked at the white plastic first aid kit and shot a confused look at Amenadiel. 

“We have a first aid kit? What on earth would we need that for?” Lucifer said while putting three Vicodins in his mouth and took a fairly large swig of the whiskey, sighing at the familiar burn. 

“I assumed because you own an establishment that caters to humans, it would be necessary to keep on hand. Though, I did have to dig behind the bar to find it.” Amenadiel answered, slightly dreading the conversation he knew was imminent. 

“Well, I’m all for a good time but what, exactly, happened?” Lucifer asked, as though it were completely normal to have memory loss. Especially for someone who is immortal. 

Amenadiel knew this was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates might not come as often as I would like, what with school and all that. Thank you in advance for your patience!

**Author's Note:**

> The speed with which I update this fic will depend on the response to this fic. I will currently be continuing this fic for personal enjoyment but if a lot of people like it here, then I will try to update more frequently!


End file.
